Matin câlin
by kimili89
Summary: La vie peut être douce... et mouvementée. Ce n'est qu'un de ces matins dont on voudrait se souvenir toute sa vie. Slash yaoi: DM/HP. Attention Lemon. Homophobes, passez votre chemin.


**Matin câlin**

Depuis le temps que j'en parlais... J'ai pas été une très bonne auteur ces derniers temps et je m'en excuse platement...

Voici donc Matin câlin...

Tout le blabla...

**Les personnages appartiennent à l'oeuvre de JK Rowling... etc. Je ne fais pas ça dans un but lucratif...**

résumé: La vie peut être douce... et très mouvementée. Un matin comme de ceux que l'on voudrait se souvenir toute sa vie.

Note: Post-Poudlard... même si peu de références à la magie.

rating;** M**

couple:DM/HP

**Warning! Attention! Artoung! Etc: YAOI+ LEMON, autrement dit le rating n'est pas là pour décorer!!! Pour le coup c'est pas bien méchant mais il faut toujours prévenir... **

* * *

**Douceur du réveil. **

**Drago sent un poids s'écraser sur lui immédiatement suivi d'un soupir désolé. Le coeur encore battant de s'être fait réveillé si brusquement, il ouvre un oeil puis l'autre avant de distinguer une masse aux cheveux roux se mouvoir au dessus de lui.**

**-Désolée. Fait une petite voix aiguë, la respiration encore haletante de par l'effort qu'elle vient de produire pour grimper sur le lit. **

**Le blond entend un bâillement et la personne dormant à ses côtés se retourner en s'étirant.**

**-Tiens tiens tiens... Ça pour une surprise! Dit Harry en regardant sa fille.**

**Un rire enfantin éclate dans la pièce et Lily roule sur elle-même pour se retrouver entre les deux jeunes hommes, étalant sans scrupule un chien aux longues pattes, passablement usé et décrépit atterrir pour le plus grand bonheur de Drago sur sa figure.**

**-Pouah! Fit il en retirant de sa bouche un bout de tissu oscillant entre le gris et le rose bonbon. **

**-Désolée! Fit Lily en ramenant son doudou contre elle, n'ayant pas l'air cette fois vraiment désolé.**

**Drago se met à chatouiller la gamine mais regrette immédiatement son geste tandis que des cris stridents, oscillants entre l'appelle au secours et le rire, lui vrillent les tympans et que Lily se met à se tortiller dans tous les sens.**

**La petite rouquine se pend à son cou et l'embrassa sur la joue.**

**-Je préfère ça! S'exclame Drago. **

**-Peux venir dans le lit? Demande Lily avec des yeux larmoyants.**

**Drago pousse un soupir et laisse tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller.**

**-Attends un peu alors... Lui Répond Harry.**

**Le « ouai » enthousiaste s'accompagne d'un sautillement et Drago se voit de nouveau écrasé par une gamine de tout juste trois ans en pyjama bleu ciel. **

**-Par Merlin Lily, ais un peu de pitié pour ton aîné! Gémit Drago.**

**Lily s'apprête à s'excuser de nouveau.**

**-Laisse-moi deviner: tu es désolée...?**

**La gamine explose de rire.**

**Pendant ce temps Harry s'assoit au bord du lit en prenant bien garde de cacher sa nudité et enfile un sous-vêtement rapidement avant de se remettre au lit. Drago se redresse et tend sa fille à son amant avant de faire de même. **

**-Bon tu nous éviteras ta danse de saint-Guy aujourd'hui j'espère? **

**Lily entre dans le lit avec empressement tout en hochant de la tête. Seulement à peine est-elle installée qu'elle se met à gigoter comme si une colonie de fourmis avaient élue domicile dans son pyjama.**

**-Lily! Marmonne Harry sur un ton de reproche. **

**La petite rouquine se remue avec plus de vigueur, si bien que quand Drago ouvre la bouche pour manifester lui aussi son mécontentement, c'est à peine s'il a le temps d'apercevoir un voile gris arriver sur lui que son visage se retrouve enseveli par une masse grisâtre bien connue. **

**-Mpfff! Fait Drago alors qu'il dégage la chose de son orifice respiratoire.**

**-Désolée! Lance Lily presque par réflexe. **

**-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demande Harry.**

**La gamine affiche un air de victoire tandis qu'elle extrait une tétine de sous les draps et la montre fièrement à son père.**

**-On te l'a mise en collier exprès pour que tu ne te relève pas dix fois pour aller la chercher! S'exclame Harry.**

**-Il est trop long. Se contente de répondre la rouquine en enfournant aussitôt la tétine dans sa bouche.**

**Harry reste un moment sans rien dire en regardant sa fille puis il jette un regard à Drago tandis que Lily a enfin cessé de bouger.**

**-De toute façon il faudra bien songer à t'en passer! Dit le brun.**

**-Harry! Soupire Drago. Elle vient juste d'avoir trois ans. Je sais que tes fils l'ont très vite abandonné mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est un drame s'il elle la garde un peu plus longtemps!**

**-Oui je sais mais si on attend trop ça va être plus difficile! Et puis ça pourrait lui faire pousser les dents de travers...**

**-De toute façon moi je suis contre tous ces trucs... Mais le médecin t'as dit que la tétine ne déformait pas les dents.**

**Lily se retourne et gesticule un peu, si bien que son doudou atterri à deux millimètre du visage de Drago.**

**-Un véritable aimant! Se plaint-il en repoussant un peu la « chose » grise.**

**-Chéssoyé Chrago. Dit Lily en gardant sa tétine dans la bouche.**

**Le blond la lui retire:**

**-Tu disais...? Dit-il alors que la gamine se retrouve la bouche ouverte telle un poisson hors de l'eau.**

**-Désolée Drago. Répète-t-elle.**

**Lily a des yeux d'une reconnaissance infinie quand Drago lui remet la tétine dans sa bouche tandis que son père rit du spectacle.**

* * *

**Joie des retrouvailles. **

**Tout à coup le brun se tait et semble tendre l'oreille. Drago fronce les sourcils jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un craquement de parquet significatif derrière la porte de la chambre, que Lily avait pris soin de fermer. Les amants se dévisage avec un regard entendu: ce n'était même plus la peine de songer à dormir encore un peu. Lily se redresse.**

**-Y'a les garçons derrière la porte! Chuchote-t-elle avec un air conspirateur.**

**-Chhhh! Lui fait Harry en la regardant d'un air espiègle.**

**-Ils vont faire « bouh »! Rajoute Lily.**

**Harry et Drago rient doucement à l'air sérieux de la petite fille.**

**-Je peux leur dire qu'ils sont bêtes? Demande Lily.**

**-Vas-y. L'encourage Drago.**

**Un immense sourire vient barrer le visage de la fillette. Elle essuie sa tétine, qu'elle avait jusque-là à la main, sur son pyjama et la laisse tomber sur les draps, ignorant la grimace du blond. Elle prend sa respiration et:**

**-Les garçons! On sait que vous êtes là! Vous êtes bêtes!**

**À peine a-t-elle fini que la porte s'ouvre brusquement et que trois garçons, un brun plus grand que les autres en tête, hurle en se bousculant pour entrer. **

**Toute la petite troupe se précipite sur le lit tandis que Harry et Drago ont juste le temps de ranger leur jambes avant qu'elles ne se fassent broyer. Le lit pousse un très léger couinement de désespoir sous le poids des gamins sautant sur le matelas.**

**-Hep! Du calme! S'exclame Harry.**

**Il se dégage du lit et enfile un jean. Mais lorsqu'il se penche pour prendre un tee-shirt son cadet s'accroche à son coup.**

**-Tu me portes sur le dos? Demande Albus.**

**Le brun n'a même pas le temps de répondre que son fils essaye déjà de monter sur son dos.**

**-Attends deux minutes! Réussit à dire Harry tandis qu'il est à moitié étranglé par Albus. **

**Drago voit son petit ami faire une grimace significative en hissant son fils sur son dos.**

**-Direction: cuisine. **

**-Pe-tit déjeuner, pe-tit déjeuner! Scande Albus, bien vite rejoint par son frère. **

**-Earl grey ou thé russe? Demande Harry en se tournant vers Drago.**

**-Earl grey. Répond le blond.**

**James, l'aîné de la bande, se lève suivit par le fils de Drago. Ce dernier se dirige vers son père et lui dépose un baiser sur la joue avec un air des plus sérieux.**

**-Tu viens aussi papa?**

**-Dans deux secondes.**

**-Oh! Je voulais que tu me portes! Dit Lily.**

**-Attends-moi là. Fait-il à la fillette en quittant le lit.**

**-Mais où tu vas? Demande Scorpius.**

**-Et bien comme tout humain normalement constitué je bois... donc je vais aux toilettes.**

**Tout le monde rit tandis que Harry et les garçons quitte la pièce et que Lily reste seule dans le lit.**

* * *

**

* * *

**

Sommeil.

**Drago enfile un sous-vêtement et essuie ses cheveux. Il laisse la serviette sur une chaise et s'allonge lourdement sur le lit. Il se serait volontiers rendormi. Il songe à la nuit fort courte qu'il a passée, entre la soirée au ministère de la magie à bavarder avec une multitude de gens et à déambuler dans la foule à la recherche des personnalités auxquelles il ne fallait pas manquer de serrer la main, puis les tribulations pour retrouver Harry dans la foule et pouvoir rentrer chez eux...**

**Et bien sûr, une fois rentrés chez eux, la baby-sitter payée et rentrée chez elle, leur elfe Hokey retourné dans sa petite chambre (dans une mansarde juste au dessus de la cuisine que Hermione avait longtemps inspectée avant de déclarer qu'elle était charmante), ils n'avaient pas pu résister à l'appel du désir et avaient passé une partie de la courte nuit qu'ils leur restait pour dormir à se faire l'amour, aussi pressés et fougueux que des adolescents. **

**À la seule évocation de ce souvenir, Drago sent une chaleur irradier dans son bas-ventre, et pendant un instant il lui sembles sentir les muscles internes de Harry se contracter autour de son sexe. Il laisse échapper un soupire et réalise alors qu'il est somnolant. Il ouvre difficilement les yeux et tend l'oreille vers le salon. Il entend la radio sorcière diffuser l'habituelle émission dominicale pour les enfants, entrecoupée de chansons assez niaises mais que les enfants chantent à tu-tête. Il entend James jouer aux cartes face à Albus et Scorpius, tandis que Lily soutient tantôt l'une tantôt l'autre des parties tout en chantant allégrement, accompagnant la radio.**

**Drago prend alors sa baguette et en quelques mouvements il tire les rideaux translucide et ferme la porte de la chambre. Il s'installe plus confortablement sur le lit impeccablement fait pas Hokey quelques minutes plus tôt, tire la petite couverture, toujours prête pour les nuits fraîches, et se laisse doucement gagner par le sommeil. **

* * *

**Volupté.**

**Alors qu'il vient de rejoindre les bras de Morphée, Harry entre dans la chambre. D'abord surpris par l'obscurité de la pièce il s'attendrit en voyant Drago dormir paisiblement. Il se mort doucement la lèvre et se laisse submerger par l'envie de rejoindre son amant. Alors qu'il voit passer discrètement Hokey il l'appelle doucement. **

**-Oui monsieur Potter, maître? Couine l'elfe sans trop faire de bruit en voyant que Drago dort.**

**Pour cette qualification de « maître », Hermione n'avait rien pu faire, l'elfe semblait y être plus attachée qu'à la vie même.**

**-Pourrais-tu surveiller les enfants pendant disons... une heure?**

**Les oreilles du petit être se mettent à frétiller et ses yeux deviennent brillant de gratitude et de fierté. **

**-Oh oui monsieur Potter, maître. **

**-Et ne te puni sous aucun prétexte! S'exclame Harry.**

**L'elfe se frotte les yeux et s'incline profondément.**

**-Monsieur a dit à Hokey de ne pas se punir si Hokey fait quelque chose de mal. Mon maître est trop bon avec Hokey! Hokey écoute son maître, Hokey veut que son maître soit satisfait!**

**-Merci Hokey.**

**L'elfe le regarde de ses yeux larmoyants, comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui dit merci, ce qui agace un peu Harry parfois... Mais au moins Hokey ne se précipite pas contre les murs pour se punir à la moindre contrariété de ses maîtres...**

**Harry entre pour de bon dans la chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il lance un « collaporta » à celle-ci et se dévêtit en partie avant de se glisser auprès de Drago avec d'infinies précautions. Il se cale en cuillère contre son amant, enlaçant doucement ses bras sur son ventre. Drago remue imperceptiblement et laisse échapper un soupir de bien-être... Ou bien est-ce simplement un de ces soupirs que l'on a en dormant.**

**Harry se détend et sent le sommeil le gagner. Mais...**

**-Enlève ton jean. Lui dit Drago sur un ton impérieux.**

**-Il te gène?**

**-C'est pas très agréable. **

**Le brun se dégage sans heurt et entreprend de retirer son jean.**

**-Oh, et ton tee-shirt aussi. Ajoute le blond.**

* * *

**Passion.**

**Une fois dévêtu, Harry reprend sa place. Il savoure le contacte des peaux nues qui se rencontrent. Il hume le parfum de savon et de shampooing qui émane de son amant. Il se sent de nouveau glisser vers l'inconscience quand Drago appuie son postérieur contre son aine. Ce mouvement provoque immanquablement des frissons dans le corps du brun tandis que le blond sent son coeur s'accélérer. Ils sont tous les deux épuisés pourtant ils se mettent à onduler l'un contre l'autre, faisant monter leur désir.**

**Drago sent bien vite la verge de son compagnon se tendre contre ses fesses et sa respiration s'accélère. Harry l'embrasse doucement dans le cou et Drago lui facilite le passage en bougeant sa tête en fonction des déplacements de la bouche de son amant. Le brun se met à caresser doucement le torse de du blond en s'attardant sur ses mamelons. Drago passe une main derrière lui et va la poser sur la cuisse de Harry en la caressant à son tour.**

**Le brun retire doucement son boxer, graduellement. Drago sent une chaleur irradier son bas-ventre et le sang affluer vers celui-ci. Harry l'enlace plus étroitement, avec lassitude. Drago se cale en cuillère contre lui. Il sent son compagnon pousser un soupir de bien-être et un sourire naît sur ses lèvres. Les souvenirs de la nuit dernière lui reviennent avec force.**

**Il se souvient avec une précision impressionnante de Harry, totalement offert dans une position des plus indécente... Le moment où il l'avait pénétré, admirant les vertèbres de son amant se plier, creuser son dos tandis qu'il rejetait sa tête en arrière et qu'un souffle oscillant entre gémissement et soupir de bien-être franchissait ses lèvres.**

**Il se souvient aussi des jambes et des cuisses du brun tremblant sous l'effort conjugué au plaisir, tandis que les coups de reins se répétaient inlassablement, à chaque fois différents des précédents, mais méthodiquement répétitifs, enivrants, comme une litanie.**

**Drago avait fait l'amour à Harry jusqu'à l'épuisement, se saoulant de ses gémissements, se fatigant les yeux à s'émerveiller de chaque infime mouvement musculaire de la croupe de son amant, détaillant les muscles qui se dessinaient tandis qu'ils se contractaient sous l'effort.**

**Harry si pudique. Il revoit la fine goûte de sueur qui était descendu avec lenteur le long de la colonne vertébrale du brun. Il l'avait regardé couler, fasciné. Puis quand elle avait presque atteint le cocsisse, la voyant prête à descendre jusqu'à sa verge, perdue en son amant, il s'était retiré avec d'infimes précautions et avait cueilli cette gouttelette avec ses lèvres.**

**Une fois cette mission achevée, il s'était redressé et était resté quelques instants à simplement caresser son amant, passant ses mains sur ses hanches, ses cuisses, ses fesses, ravi des frémissements d'anticipation et d'impatience de son amant.**

**-à quoi tu penses? Chuchote-Harry à l'oreille de Drago.**

**Il lui happe doucement le lobe de l'oreille et Drago en oublie la question pendant une fraction de seconde.**

**-Je pense à cette nuit... au moment où tu m'as demandé de revenir en toi...**

**Harry rougit quelque peu en se revoyant, à quatre pattes, le ventre noué de désir, laisser échapper une supplique des moins farouches. **

* * *

**Pulsions.**

**D'humeur vengeresse, il descend le boxer de son amant, délivrant les fesses de ce dernier de leur prison de coton. Mais plutôt que de le faire glisser le long des jambes de Drago il le laisse à hauteur de cuisse, encore en partie mis.**

**Et tout se passe très vite. Harry se redresse et reprend sa baguette. Il marmonne un sort. Drago pense d'abord à un sort de silence en raison du fait que les enfants sont assez proches de la chambre. Mais il se sent tout à coup humide et à peine l'a-t-il réalisé qu'une main vient se plaquer sur sa bouche- en prenant bien garde de ne pas lui couvrir le nez- et que Harry le pénètre d'un mouvement souple et habile, buttant du premier coup contre la prostate du blond. **

**Les yeux de Drago se révulsent et son cri est étouffé par la main pressée sur sa bouche. Harry ne bouge plus, le laissant s'habituer à sa présence. La respiration du blond est saccadée. Un frisson le parcours et Harry soupire, sentant les muscles internes de son amant avoir comme un spasme.**

**Drago tente de bouger un peu mais son boxer entrave ses mouvements. Il a du mal à calmer sa respiration. L'absence de mouvement commence à frustrer Drago. Le brun détache très doucement sa main de la bouche du blond mais celui-ci l'attrape et en embrasse la paume. Drago tente de bouger une nouvelle fois mais le corps de son amant pressé contre le sien, ajouté au boxer encore sur ses hanches, la nouvelle tentative est, comme la première, un échec. **

**-Vas-y... Continues... Souffle-t-il.**

**Et Harry entame un va-et-vient langoureux. Et Drago appuie la main de son amant contre sa bouche pour étouffer ses gémissements.**

**Drago ne met pas longtemps à venir et c'est avec une félicité suprême que peu de temps après il est rejoint par Harry. Celui-ci se libère en lui et le blond mord son oreiller. Au moment de l'apogée de son plaisir Harry enlace fermement Drago et loge sa tête dans son cou. Et c'est dans cette position, le brun toujours perdu en son amant, que le sommeil les surprend. **

* * *

**Un drame.**

**-Mais! James! **

**Harry se réveille en sursaut. Drago remue se réveillant doucement. Le brun se rend compte qu'il est encore en son amant. Il se retire avec d'infinies précautions mais Drago se réveille tout à fait.**

**-Al'! Arrête!**

**-C'est toi qui m'embêtes! S'exclame Albus à l'adresse de son frère.**

**-T'es qu'un bébé! Rétorque ce dernier.**

**Sentant la dispute se profiler Harry se lève du lit et se dirige immédiatement dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre. Drago laisse échapper un grognement désapprobateur. Harry sourit en l'entendant mais ne prend pas le temps de répliquer parce qu'une voix aiguë s'élève alors:**

**-Maître James, maître Albus, je vous en pris ne vous battez pas! **

**En entendant cela le brun se fait une toilette expresse avant de bondir hors de la chambre, le jean à peine boutonné. Drago de son côté remet convenablement son boxer avant de se diriger d'un pas traînant dans la salle de bain, prêt à prendre sa deuxième douche en moins de deux heures. **

* * *

**Coeurs tendres.**

**Avec le bruit de la douche il n'entend pas ce qu'il se passe au salon mais quand enfin il sort de la chambre il voit Lily installée avec son éternel Chien en peluche grisâtre, une tétine bleu marine dans la bouche qu'elle tète allègrement, son fils Scorpius sagement assis à la table du salon entrain de décorer son album à colorier... Et trois têtes brunes l'air passablement bougon.**

**James est adossé au mur, comme mis au piquet tandis qu'Albus est assis sur une chaise, décalée de la table, un magnifique trait orange en travers du visage/**

**-Que se passe-t-il s'enquit Drago.**

**-Comme d'habitude... Répond Harry d'un ton énervé. Ça se chamaille pour un oui ou pour un non.**

**-Mais...! Tente de s'indigner Albus.**

**-Je sais... c'est James qui a commencé. Mais tu as répliqué alors tu es aussi fautif. **

**Hokey, pendant ce temps, était pétrifiée au milieu du salon et ne cessait de marmonner: « Hokey n'est pas une bonne elfe, Hokey ne mérite pas la gentillesse de ses maîtres... ».**

**-Tu la mérite. Dit Drago à la petite elfe qui s'apprête à se griffer le visage.**

**Hokey lève les yeux et renifle tandis qu'une larme coule sur son nez retroussé.**

**-Hokey, faut pas pleurer! S'exclame Lily en se levant ou plutôt en descendant du canapé, non sans difficultés compte tenu de sa petite taille.**

**La seule vue de la petite elfe met James très mal à l'aise.**

**-Désolé. Bafouille-t-il presque malgré lui, sans trop savoir si cette excuse est destinée à son frère ou à l'elfe.**

**Harry dévisage avec étonnement son fils puis finit pas se tourner vers son cadet:**

**-Tu as entendu? Ton frère s'est excusé Albus...**

**Albus toise son frère d'un air buté avant de se rendre compte du silence de la pièce. Tout le monde semble attendre sa réplique.**

**-Moi aussi... je suis désolé. Dit-il, mécontent d'être contraint à s'excuser.**

**Lily applaudit en enfournant sa tétine dans sa bouche.**

* * *

**La petite dernière.**

**-Lily... on avait dit pas dans la journée...**

**-C'est les bébés qui la garde toute la journée... hein Lil'! S'exclame James, ayant déjà retrouvé tout son entrain.**

**La benjamine lui jette un regard mi fâché mi amusé tandis que Harry s'approche d'elle pour lui prendre sa tétine. Le voyant arriver elle plaque une main sur sa bouche avec un regard suppliant, rappelant celui de Hokey.**

**-Lily... on avait topé tu te souviens...? Dit Harry d'un ton désolé.**

**La petite rouquine enlève sa main de sa bouche et tend docilement la tête à son père qui lui retire la tétine, non sans tirer un peu alors que sa fille y plante ses dents.**

**Le reste de la maisonnée rit du manège de la petite dernière.**

**-Bon c'est pas tout ça mais vos mères respectives arrivent dans... un peu plus d'une heure. Direction les chambres, il faut s'habiller. Dit Harry.**

**-Tu me portes? Demande Lily en tendant ses bras vers Drago.**

**-Tu me réveilles tous les matins en passant de mon côté pour grimper sur le lit... Tu emmènes toujours ton « truc » immonde avec toi en plus... Tu gigotes sans vergogne une fois installée... Et en plus il faudrait te porter! Pourtant ce sont bien tes gambettes qui te porte jusqu'à notre chambre tous les jours?! Fait mine de se plaindre le blond.**

**-S'il te plaît Drago... Insiste Lily d'un ton dramatique en se pendant aux jambes du blond.**

**-Ah... Quelle princesse! Soupire Drago d'un ton lyrique sous le regard attendri de Harry tandis qu'il prend la fillette dans ses bras.**

* * *

Tadam! J'ai opté pour du limite guimauve... je sais. Peut-être sont-ce les fêtes de fin d'années qui m'ont repeint le cerveau au rose bonbon et bleu pastel.

J'espère tout de même vos commentaires, je les attends avec la même excitation que les enfants attendent leurs cadeaux le soir de Noël... Et pour ceux qui ne fêtent pas Noël... imaginez-vous l'attente des résultats d'examen le jour où ils doivent être affichés... (tout de suite moins mignon et plus stressant je vous l'accorde!)

Pour ce qui est de ma fic « Ce qui compte vraiment » et bien il y aura un nouveau chapitre de publié sous peu... Il est déjà rédigé (je dis ça pour faire comprendre que je vous ferai pas poireauter un mois...) mais il faut que je le corrige un peu avant(rien de bien méchant: quelques fautes d'orthographes tout au plus...).

Je suis en pleine période d'exam à l'heure actuelle mais après j'ai ENFIN des vacances (10 jours... c'est pas le nirvana non plus!). Je compte sur cette période pour faire avancer ma fic... Je dis ça juste à titre indicatif.

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année et tout plein de bonnes choses pour 2009...

Et pleins pleins de bisousssssssss (je vous ai dit que j'avais mangé trop de guimauve...)

Kimili89 (pour vous servir ^^)


End file.
